Talk:Lilith
Can anyone give proof that the White Balverine is actually Lilith and that she isn't just some demonic human who can control them? Also, if she does shape-shift, when does she speak as a balverine? I've done that part many times and never heard the balverines talking at all--Alpha Lycos 05:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) She talks as a Balverine when she first jumps down in her Balverine form, I believe she says something like, "You killed my children!" Or something. So I'm pretty sure she is the Balverine. 'DefenestrationTalk to Me'' 05:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC)'' I've never had anything like that said in my games though. Alpha Lycos 05:57, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, I was just playing that part on my X-Box and I'm pretty sure that's what she says, although I do have a terrible memory so I may be wrong, but anyways, possibly sometimes she says that, sometimes she doesn't? 'DefenestrationTalk to Me'' 06:02, October 10, 2010 (UTC)'' Or it could be that, if she does say it, she sends the White Balverine down to try kill you. Alpha Lycos 06:10, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Quite possible, but why wouldn't she try and finish you off herself? She obviously has the strength of a Balverine, and she can summon 'em too, so why shouldn't she come down? 'DefenestrationTalk to Me'' 06:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC)'' It could be possible she only has the jump ability and the power to control them. Only reason I asked for proof is mostly cause it seems a bit like speculation lol Alpha Lycos 06:23, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I always assumed that it was Lilith, but now that you brought it up, there is no physical evidance that that was her. Guess we'll never know. 'DefenestrationTalk to Me'' 06:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC)'' It would make more sence if she was the balverine den mother, hence a balverine herself, as she reffers to them and children, and I've played through the storyline too many times and heard her say it just as she jumps down every time, You just have to run over to her to hear it, apposed to standing nearer hammer. If she was just a demon, Why did she not send the white balverine to feed with the others, as she assumed the balverines would wrip hammer and the hero to piece. I think it's more speculative (if thats even a word) to think she isn't the balverine to think that she is. But thats just me, how about the rest of you? Have you heard her speaking as she jumps down? Dellcath 10:05, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure its been stated in game many times that balverines cannot return to their human form ever again so that would mean she can't be a balverine. Alpha Lycos 10:09, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I can't think of a time that has been stated. Perhaps she is a very powerful Balverine, who used a human disguise. It's about as likely as a demon who can control balverines and jump quite high. Dellcath 11:50, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Before Lilith jumps into the air, you get the same voice saying "Children! I bring you flesh!", and when the White drops from the sky the voice says "You killed my children!", that's why I think she's the balverine. Also, I thought normal balverines couldn't return to human form, but Whites could. (cf. The Duke of Southcliff from Hero's Tale and also the background to the White Balverine (Quest) in Fable/TLC) --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:22, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Actually based on Fable: The Balverine Order, it is possible for some white balverines to change from human to balverine at will. Aleksandr the Great 18:46, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Actually, in my game, when I looked at Lilith's info, it said that she liked mutton cutlets or something like that, not beef jerky. :OK, thanks for that. I guess the likes have random aspects after all. I'll take that bit out of the article. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Picture Should an "Image Needed" template be added to the article page to improve the current infobox image? It does not seem very clear and there could be possible room for improvement. WikiaWizard 19:18, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, sure. I'll put that in. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:54, July 15, 2011 (UTC)